Parodie du secret des soma
by Sadik3000
Summary: Pour un défi, je dois parodier une fanfiction nommée "lesecret des soma". Voulez quelque chose de fin et spirituel ? Passez votre chemin vous ne trouverez ici que conneries pure.


Pour le défi d'ooka-chan :

La parodie du secret des Soma.

Disclaimer : un peu a ookami, un peu à moi et le reste à Natsuki Takaya

**La vie trépidante des Soma !**

Bonjouuuuur ! Je m'appelle Morue Toyota .Je ne vous connais pas mais je suis une fille bien élevée ! Pas comme mon auteure …

(L'auteur, qui était devant son ordi, n'apprécia pas la remarque à sa juste valeur et prévu une mort sanglante dans un accident de lave-linge pour le personnage insolent …)

Je suis une fille particulière vous savez ! Après les filles fleur, les filles machines et les filles animales, je présente un genre nouveau en tant que fille-guimauve. Des fois c'est embêtant parce que les autres veulent goûter ma peau pour voir si c'est de la vraie guimauve mais quand je prends du poids il suffit de découper un peu mes jambes pour de nouveau ressembler à une anorexique !

Mon école aussi est particulière, dans aucun autre lycée on nous aurait proposé de passer un mois dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre mais comme notre directeur est aussi débile que moi, il a trouvé cette idée là.

(Que l'auteure juge pas du tout réaliste (Ooka-chan je t'aime bien mais t'aurais pas du me défier mwahaha bienvenu en enfer ! grrrroaarrrr (rugit et fait peur à sa grenouille sauvage (carbone (grenouille c'est son surnom (rien j'aime juste les parenthèses)))))

Je vais donc passer un mois chez Yuki, le prince de l'école. Je dois faire très attention maintenant car à chaque coin sombre les membres de son fan-club m'attendent avec des mitraillettes et des bazookas. Mais je n'ai pas peur d'elles car je suis gentille et naïve hihi.

(L'auteur se pend avec ses spaghettis à la grenadine parce qu'elle en a marre de retranscrire les pensées d'un personnage aussi mièvre mais elle ressuscite car sa tâche n'est pas achevée.)

En arrivant j'ai été frappée parce qu'il s'était fait des couettes et portait un ensemble de MikuMiku. Mais ca ne change pas de d'habitude me dit l'auteure puisqu'il ressemble toujours à une tapette. Je trouve que mon auteure n'est pas gentille.

(L'auteur fait la danse des canards pour se fouttre de la gueule de Morue-Tohru et lui demande si elle sait ce que veux dire « manichéisme »)

Manichéisme ? Non ce ne me dis rien mais je suis sûre que tu es très vilaine et que tu finiras mal. Passons ? Pourquoi ? Ah ouiiiiiii ! Il faut continuer mon histoire, c'est gentil de me dire qu'elle est passionnante. Nous en étions à Yuki-MikuMiku. Il me montre sa maison mais quand nous entrons dans la cuisine une montagne de sacs poubelle nous tombe dessus et nous nous retrouvons coincés en dessous.. Tiens ? Mon auteure fait la danse de la victoire. Oh zut Yuki-MikuMiku est mort ! Ca fait pas propre du tout ! Bon je vais ranger tout ca parce que je suis une fille très obéissante qui sait rien faire d'autre que ranger en souriant comme une conne comme Laura Ingalls dans la petite maison dans la prairie. Une fois rangé je vois une série de pierres peintes à la main. Un homme apparaît alors que je les regardais.

- Tu trouve ca joli ? Lui demande l'inconnu.

- Oh oui ces patates sont très mignonnes ! Réponds Morue niaisement.

(Pour une fois l'auteur se suicide pas parce qu'elle trouve que Morue a très bien répondu et elle est écroulée de rire sur son clavier)

Oh merciii !

- je m'appelle Shigure, je suis le cousin de la tapette.

- Oh je dois vous prévenir, Yuki-MikuMiku est mort étouffé sous une montagne de poubelles !

- De toute façon il cuisinait mal.

Shigure regarde le cadavre deux secondes et le fout dehors à coups de pieds. Puis l'homme se retourne vers l'andouille-guimauve avec une tête de violeur.

- je t'ai dis que je faisais une fixation malsaine sur les lycéennes ?

Il se jeta alors sur la crétine et lui arracha ses vêtements. S'en suivi une scène de lemon hard que l'auteure n'a pas la moindre envie de raconter. Evidemment Morue était consentante parce qu'elle est vraiment, mais alors vraiment très profondément conne. Cinq heures plus tard (comme dans toutes les fanfictions qui ne parlent que de cul) Morue se rhabille quand elle voit une carotte tomber du toit avec un poids de 5 tonnes pour pouvoir traverser. Il écrase shigure (ouiiii ! et de deux morts !) et tombe amoureux de Morue au premier regard.

- Comment t'appelles-tu charmante guimauve ? Moi c'est Yo

- Je m'appelle Morue. Tu non est si beau et si spirituel Yo…

-Morue…

-Yo…

-Morue …

-Yo…

-Morue…

-Yo…

-Morue …

-Yo…

- Brenda …

-Brandon …

- Brenda je t'aime.

- Moi aussi brandon.

- Brenda.

-Brandon.

- Brenda …

Six mois plus tard quand ils eurent enfin fini de se regarder en chiens de faïence, Yo et Morue, renommés Brandon et Brenda, se jurèrent un amour éternel. Ils arrêtèrent les cours, se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Quand ils eurent 95 ans et 523 enfants ils oublièrent tous comment se laver, rentrèrent dans le lave linge et se noyèrent.

En résumé tout le monde est mort et la seule contente c'est l'auteure parce que ca fait un moment qu'elle voulait tuer Tohru.

Voilà, ceci était un one-shot sans prétention que j'ai fait en rigolant pour répondre au défi que m'a donné Ookami sur un Forum, dont je donnerais l'adresse à ceux qui la veulent. Les spaghettis à la grenadine existent, je vous donnerais la recette si vous me le demandez ( mais pour se pendre je préfère du fil dentaire, mes cheveux ou un tube d'aspirateur...)

Personellement j'ai beaucoup ri en le relisant, et vous ?


End file.
